1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a water passage splitter, more particularly to the structure of a water passage splitter being disposed inside the valve faucet of a water tap.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the conventional water switch structure of a water tap has leakage at the water stopper. Therefore, the present invention intends to improve such shortcoming by providing a non-leaking stopper.
The primary objective of the present invention is to add a choke plate to the water passage switch. When the passage of the water supply is switched, the choke plate can timely provide the flowing pressure for the water supply. When such pressure is compensated, it can increase the sealing effect at the locations where water is not supplied in order to prevent leakage, and enhance the control of the water passage switch.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.